malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hounds of Light
] The Hounds of Light were creatures of Kurald Thyrllan, the Elder Warren of Light, and (one-on-one) were easily the match of the Hounds of Shadow. The smallest Hounds of Light were at least the size of a horse. They had dark blue (nearly black) skin which showed under their short bone-white hair, onyx-colored eyes, and unusually long teeth.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 6, US TPB p.162Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, US TPB p.769-770Stonewielder, Chapter 7, UK TPB p.372 The Hounds * Cast – almost twice the weight of Lock * Gait – the lord of the pack, more silver than white, with a scarred misshapen muzzle, and wearing a battered thick collar of black leather adorned with opals and pearls * Ghennan – the lady of the pack, also more silver than white, with an equally scarred misshapen muzzle, and wearing a collar much like Gait's * Grasp – one of the three youngest in the pack * Hanas – one of the three youngest in the pack * Jalan – one of the three youngest in the pack * Lock – bone-white and enormous * Pallid – bone-white and enormous * Ultama – long-limbed, sleek, broad head and sinewy neck with over-sized upper canines * Venesara – fresh from birthing and raising a "squabble" of young In Toll the Hounds During the climax of the book, eight Hounds of Light manifested in DarujhistanToll the Hounds, Chapter 23, US TPB p.769, joining Pallid and Lock who had been running with the Hounds of Shadow up until then,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 6, US TPB p.162 in an attempt to seize the sword Dragnipur for their "master".Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, US TPB p.770Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.794 They were met with heavy resistance from Karsa Orlong,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, US TPB p.775Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.792/794-795 Cutter,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, US TPB p.775 Seguleh Second,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.792 Tulas ShornToll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.793/796 and Barathol Mekhar.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.793 At least six of the hounds were killed in the complex and confused fight that followed, and the remaining Hounds of Light were forced to flee.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.795 In The Crippled God In the book's opening scenes, the Tiste Liosan Aparal Forge looked upon "the four surviving Hounds of Light".The Crippled God, Chapter 1, US HC p.8 During the final fight on the 'First Shore' between the Shake/Letherii and the Tiste Liosan forces, these remaining hounds were killed by Yedan Derryg, who was wielding a Hust sword.The Crippled God, Chapter 15, US HC p.431-434/436 In Stonewielder Kiska, Jheval, and Warran came upon a large, white Hound as they traveled through Kurald Emurlahn. The red-eyed creatureStonewielder, Chapter 8, UK TPB p.397 lay unmoving, nearly covered in sand, and exhausted after an apparent encounter with the Chaos Whorl unleashed by Yathengar.Stonewielder, Chapter 7, UK TPB p.372 Kiska stroked its head and called it a handsome beast. Later when the group was ambushed by an Azalan demon, the Hound which had followed them defended Kiska and killed her attacker.Stonewielder, Chapter 8, UK TPB p.397 The Hound continued to trail the group and made its presence known once again when they were taken captive by the Tiste Liosan Army of Light.Stonewielder, Chapter 9, UK TPB p.458/460 Notes and references Category:High House Light Category:Hounds